Payton Woods
"Am I boring you? I feel like I'm boring you because you're not talking to me And I kinda bore people a lot and-''" Payton, talking to Jonathan in Percy Jackson's Sister ''' Payton Woods is the Demigod daughter of Poseidon and Leigh-Anne Woods. She currently resides at Camp Half Blood, in the Poseidon Cabin, as Head Chancellor. She is a main character in The Percy Jackson's Sister Series, and she mainly narrates the first book. Percy Jackson's Sister?! '''This book is mainly narrated from Payton's Point of View. It is set in a partially AU world where the Roman Camp does not exist and Jason, Frank and Hazel are Greek. ' The book begins when Payton, at this time living in Greece, goes to swim in the sea. Whilst in the sea, she is contacted by Poseidon through a light in the ocean, who reveals himself as her Father, and tells her to swim to Camp. After what feels like hours of swimming, Payton begins to get tired. Poseidon then sends her a Pegasus, Carrots, to help her get to Camp. He then reveals that she has been swimming for a number of days, as he flies her to Camp Half-Blood. When she arrives, Piper and Jason show her round and they joke about Jason possibly being her big brother. That night, there is an emergency campfire where Percy Jackson arrives back from a quest. When everyone is saying hello to him, Payton gets claimed and Percy introduces himself as her brother. Later that day, in the Poseidon cabin, Payton contacts Poseidon through her mind and he visits her and Percy before they meet Percy's friends. He gives them a special power, StarCoral. This power mans that they van shoot poison water at an enemy when threatened. Later that week, she goes to the Hephaestus cabin where Georgie, Leo's little sister, tries to fins Payton a weapon but fails. In the end, Leo has to find her a special sword. After completing the climbing wall, a mysterious boy shows up and introduces himself as Jonathan Igneous, son of Apollo, they end up talking for a while. The next day, Payton not only bumps into Jonathan again but his identical twin, Jordan as well. After that, the next great prophecy is revealed and Payton makes her way back to her cabin. On the way, she very nearly trips over a small boy who after ages of coaxing reveals his name is Pete Star and he is 10. Some more new people arrive, called Gemma and Emma and they become friends with Payton and a nice girl called Molly. At the campfire, many get claimed including Gemma and Molly. Some days later, Jonathan asks Payton on a date and she accepts, she has a great time and they become romantically involved with each other. Payton then finds out that she is involved in the quest and so are Percy, Pete (who was claimed by Poseidon), Annabeth, Emma and Jonathan because they are the Poseidon kids and their 'lovers'. When they go on the quest, they kill a lot of monsters and in the final battle they find out that there is a new set of immortals planning to take over the gods and Georgie is one of their children. They manage to kill Georgie but not before she kills Jordan, who went instead of Jonathan. When they can back to Camp, they have to tell Gemma that her boyfriend, Jordan, has died and she's devestated. In the end, Payton thinks back about what has happened and is happy. Daughter of Dionysus